A Promise to Keep
by Di Michelle
Summary: Rose makes a promise to Edward and Bella...


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

RPOV

Destruction. Complete and utter destruction, devastation. I looked out over the meadow where my family had come many times to play baseball. All those happy memories that this place held, were now tainted, destroyed. Because in the same place that held so many happy times with my family, was also the place where I witnessed my family's end.

I felt Emmet's arms around me. I was so grateful that he had made it, if he hadn't I wouldn't have been able to survive it myself. I couldn't concentrate on anything but feeling his arms wrapped around me. I wouldn't let myself concentrate on anything else. I closed my eyes to rid myself of the sight before me, but soon found it was a mistake. I could see everything again. The first to fall was Esme. She was never a fighter and the Volturi guards saw that. Seeing her as an easy target, they went for her first. I could see her being torn to shreds right in front of my closed eyes. I shuddered.

Carlisle was soon to follow. Seeing his mate destroyed, he went on a rampage. The guards hesitated, obviously going on Aro's instructions. He had always been fond of Carlisle, but seeing Carlisle destroying their own, they had to react. I watched helplessly, fending off my own attackers, as my father was destroyed just like my mother.

From that point on I tried to concentrate only on defending myself. But I couldn't stop myself from seeing Bella go down and Edward, seeing his mate fall, soon meet his own end. I didn't know what happened to Jasper or Alice. I hoped with my whole heart, at least if I had one, that they made it. So far I hadn't found them. I tried to take that as a good thing.

I don't know how we did it, but we defeated the Volturi. What few of them that were left, ran as soon as they saw Marcus, Caius, and Aro be defeated. It was a bittersweet victory, however. With the loss of my family nothing seemed really important anymore.

In the matter of one hour I lost my mother, father, brother, and (I really hated to admit it) sister. But what of Jasper and Alice? I hadn't found them yet and honestly, right now I couldn't bear to look for them. I couldn't think about the fact that I might have lost all of my siblings. I only wanted to sink into the knowledge and joy that I had not lost my Emmett.

After what seemed like such a short time Emmett crushed my little fantasy world.

"Rose, we need to find Alice and Jasper."

I just clung to him harder, "What if…"

"I'm sure they are fine."

I nodded my head. I wasn't so sure, but if he wanted to believe it, I would let him. Truth be told, I wanted to believe it too. We slowly started out, dodging and stepping over all the carnage. I couldn't bear to look at any of the pieces and piles of ash, thinking of how many people lost their existence, helping to defend my family.

Emmett and I walked clear to the other side of the field. I looked up and there were my brother and sister, devastation evident upon their faces. They were looking down on the remains of our family. 4 piles of ash, sitting atop each of them were a wedding ring and the Cullen crest.

Feeling nothing but the overwhelming need to cling to the family I had left, I threw my arms around Alice and sobbed, wishing more than anything that I could weep hysterically, that my dead body would produce the tears so I could grieve for my lost parents and siblings properly. Instead, I clung to Alice desperately. Alice in turn sobbed along with me. I could feel her body shuddering against mine. Edward and Bella had been her favorite siblings, that I knew, and Carlisle and Esme were the only parents she ever knew, could remember. My heart broke even more for her.

When we could finally control ourselves, I loosened my grip on her, taking one arm away, but keeping one arm around her, needing to feel the contact. I looked over to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was silent as he, and all of us, watched Jasper pick up each wedding ring and Cullen crest from the individual piles of ash, all that was left of the rest of our family.

"We need to keep these, especially Edward and Bella's. Renesmee will want them."

Alice nodded while I gasped. "Nessie. Where's Nessie?"

"I saw Jake run off with her, just like Bella wanted him to. I'm sure she's safe Rose. I just wish I could know for sure."

I knew Alice was frustrated with her inability to see them.

"Don't worry. We will find her. I know how to find them." Jasper said.

"How?" I asked.

"I left Bella with the information she needed to get Nessie away safely. I told her about Jenks."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Rose, we will find her. I swear it!" Jasper said.

I briefly wondered how he was able to stand. I'm sure all of our grief was crushing him. I didn't bother asking though.

"So what do we do now?" I ask helplessly.

"We go home." Jasper said simply as he took all four rings and crests and put them in his pocket.

So that is exactly what we did. We went home, the four of us. We said nothing to each other about the obvious absence of our parents or siblings. We just existed. Finally a few days later, Alice broke us out of our silence.

"That's it. We need to go through their things and get things in order. We need to do this in order to be able to find Renesmee."

Normally I would have told Alice to go somewhere specific, but the mere mention of Renesmee's name got me up and moving. I would do anything for her.

"You're right Alice. Why don't you and Jasper start in here going through Carlisle and Esme's things, see if Carlisle left us any important information in his study. Emmett and I will go to Edward and Bella's and go through there things, find things for Nessie." I said.

Alice nodded her head and she and Jasper went upstairs. I took Emmett's hand and we went out the door and ran to Edward and Bella's cottage. I started in Nessie's room while Emmett went into Edward and Bella's.

I sighed when I saw all of her clothes and toys. I just wanted to weep. _We will find you, little one. And bring you back home to your family._ I promised Nessie and myself. I slowly started gathering up her favorite clothes, she had so many, having Alice for an aunt. But then, it was a good thing since she grew so fast.

I had been in her room for awhile when I heard Emmett shout at me.

"Rose! I found something you need to see!"

I ran at vampire speed into the other room. I saw Emmett holding a folded piece of paper in his hands.

"Rose" was written on it. I grabbed it from him and opened it.

Rose,

I wish I never had to write this letter, but from the clues that Alice has left me, I knew it was necessary. I have every prayer that you and the rest of the family comes through this upcoming battle alive. I hope you understand why I had Jacob run off with Renesmee. While I have every hope that you and every one will make it out alive, I can't be sure. And aside from the family, Jacob is the one I trust most with my Renesmee. I know you don't get along with him, at all, ok, ok, you hate him. But I'm sure you would agree that he will take very good care of her. Along with everything that I left him, I also put a phone in Renesmee's bag with all your phone numbers in it, along with a note telling Jake to try calling you all in a few days after he left. I am sure he will try contacting you as soon as he deems safe enough.

Having said that, I have a request, Rose. I know you and I have never truly gotten along. I know that it was through Nessie's existence alone, that we were able to come to a somewhat understanding. And I am so grateful for all you did for me while I was carrying her, even if you did so only for her and not me. No matter what your reasons behind your actions, I will be forever grateful. I know that you would do anything for her. So because of this, and for her, I am asking, no begging you, please take care of my daughter. I wish that I would be able to take care of her and watch her grow, but I also know that if I could trust her with anyone, to take care of her as I would, as a mother would, it would be you. So please Rose, be the mother to her that I will never have a chance to be. Love her as your own. The only thing I ask is that you don't let her forget me or Edward. We love her so, she is truly a miracle to us and this family. A true blessing that I will forever be grateful for, even if I was only able to enjoy her for such a short time.

Take her as your own, Rose, with my blessing. For in my absence, she will truly be your daughter. The daughter you could never have. It is my last gift to you, Emmett, and my beautiful Renesmee.

I will be forever grateful knowing that my daughter will always have a mother, even if I'm not with her. Please tell her I love her with all my heart and will love her forever. She has my heart.

With My forever thanks,

Bella

My breathing was hard and fast by the time I finished the letter. Before I could crumple it in my hand and destroy it, I handed it to Emmett for him to read. He read it quickly and looked at me, "Rose.."

I said nothing to him. I looked over to the picture of Edward and Bella on their wedding day that was sitting on their nightstand, "I promise you, Bella, Edward. I will take care of her, forever. Thank you for your beautiful gift to me. I will make sure that she never forgets you, how much you loved her and that you died for her. I love you my brother, my sister."

It was the first time I had called Bella my sister aloud. It broke my heart to know that it would probably be the last time. Emmett, saying nothing pulled me into his arms and let me sob.

A few days later we received the phone call that I had been anticipating ever since I read the letter and a few days after that I had my precious Renesmee in my arms. I had Jake read the letter so he knew what Bella's last wish was. So he knew that she was mine now. And because it was Bella's last wish, he respected it.

I took my daughter to her parents cabin. I wanted her to see it exactly as how they left it, aside from the small sorting Alice and I had done to it. We were in her parents room and she looked over to see the same picture I had. "

I know they are gone, but they loved me, right Aunt Rose?"

And keeping my promise to my brother and sister I looked at her and said, "Yes Nessie. They loved you so much they died for you."

A/N: Ok, so I wrote this for my adopted sis for her birthday. Now I love Edward and Bella, but she doesn't. And she loves, Rose. So this is why I wrote it. I hope you like it, please review!


End file.
